Burn Them Now
by Amara Alice Allen
Summary: Have you ever been acused of being a Witch? My twin sister Kali and I have. We are the daughters of Aro Volturi and we are close to being executed by the people in town. To top it all off, i think i'm falling in love with the human stable boy. What to do?


It was 1450 and Amara Alice was walking through the Volturi castle; The Volturi was a very powerful group of vampires. Their job was to make sure their kind were not found out.

Amara was wearing a long blue gown that was made from the finest velvet and was lined with a floral pattern. She also wore a dark choker with black crystals dangling from her neck and a charm that had her first initial on it. She was of course considered Royalty in Votura, Italy. She kept the hood on the dress up hiding her bright red eyes from the passing servants in the castle. Amara had dark black hair that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. She was century's old but looked to be only 16.

As she walked down the corridors of the castle looking for her twin sister Kamora she pasted a stable boy who had long dark brown hair that covered his blue eyes. He smiled at Ali as she went by and bowed at her, "good evening Amara." He tells her.

Amara curtsied to him and smiled as well. "Good evening Bryce." She greets letting her hood down. Bryce already very well knew what she was. He had been trying to get Amara's father Aro to change him for he was sure he would be a good use to the Volturi. He also took a fancy to Amara. But she was completely oblivious to it.

"Kamora and your horses are ready for your evening rides." He tells her fiddling with a clothe he had in his hands.

"Thank you Bryce. I will send for you as soon as I find my sister." She telled him giving him a kiss on the cheek to show her appreciation before putting her hood up once again. She headed off to continue her quest of finding her sister. She finally found her in the library near their fathers study reading a book on a rug.

Kamora was wearing a dress similar to Amara's but it was black and red. The red on the dress was a bloody color and also had elegant floral designs. The vines twirled sprouting little red leaves. The black on the dress was velvet and her dress also had a hood which Kamora choose not to wear at the moment. She also wore a chocker like Amara's but this one had a K on it.

"Kamora," Amara said in a whisper. "Bryce informed me that our horses are ready for the evening. Amara and her sister always went on an evening ride while the sun was setting. It was a time where they got to spend a little time with each other.

Kamora looked up at her sister from her book before closing it and getting up. "Alright," she says putting the book back on the shelf where she had found it and putting her hood up. "Shale we go than?" She asked heading for the door. Amara followed closely behind. On their way to the stables Amara notice Chelsea, "Chelsea! Would you mind going to get Bryce where ever he may be and letting him know Kamora and I are on our way to the stables." Amara told her. Chelsea nodded and was off. "Kamora, I believe we should change don't you?" Amara asked her sister.

"I Think I will be alright. I shall meet you in the stables then?" Kamora answers before continuing to the stables and her sister rushing up to her own chamber. Amara was very humble. She never wanted to seem as though she thought herself better than the villagers who lived below her.

When she got to her chamber she couldn't find anything that would make her seem less self-centered so she went with a simple emerald green dress similar to the one her sister's but did not have a hood. She quickly put on her black velvet robe and rushed down to the stables where she found Kamora already up on her horse, Kade. Kade was black and Kamora was the only one who could keep him tamed. His eyes were red because their horses had been turned to live forever as well.

Amara's horse on the other hand was white. She had named her Star when she was a child and sometimes she would come down to the stables and help Bryce groom the horses.

Amara walked over to Star and climbed up. "Are you ready Kamora?" Amara asked putting her hood up over her head. Her sister nodded and rode off. Amara stayed behind for a moment. "Thank you Bryce. Kamora and I should be back by midnight." She tells him before ridding off catching up to her sister. "Kamora, wait up!" she yells having Star quickly gallop after Kade. The wind was blowing her hair back and her cloak was flaring behind her. She loved this feeling. She also loved to sit in her chamber and draw, paint, or any other type of art work.

Once Kamora reached the edge of a cliff she stopped waiting for her sister. "You're terribly slow Amara." She comments teasing. Unlike the other vampires Kamora and Amara were only half vampires so instead of sparkling they glowed in the sun. The sun had started setting earlier and it was a perfect view from the cliff. Star trotted over to the edge to let Amara have a better look.

"This scene stunning," Amara states in awe, "I wish it would last forever." Unlike her sister Amara enjoyed the little things in life. She always stopped to spell the roses so to speak.

For years now Kamora had wanted to join the guard but Aro wouldn't let either of his daughters for he didn't want them to get hurt. Amara knew he would break sooner or later.

"I suppose it is." Kamora says looking around, "But I think we should ride into town."

"Getting bored with the guards Kamora?" Amara teased. She knew her sister was always flirting with the male guards at the castle even though their father forbad it. Kamora was the rebel of the two.

"That isn't funny Amara and you know it." She states before turning around to head for town. "Now shall we go to town? I want to go to the book store. I've read just about all the books in the library." She continues before ridding off. Amara sighed and followed.

As the twins rod into town everyone ran into their homes. Amara noticing quickly went to her sister's side "Kamora, something seems strange. Everyone is rushing into their homes. It's almost like they are scared of us." She says looking around as she heard door lock and windows close.

"It's just because it's getting last Amara. Don't worry about it." Kamora tells her little sister to calm her down. "Just relax we will be back out in the fields after I look around." Kamora stopped and got off Kade then walked into a shop. Amara was on edge so she climbed off Star and followed.

"Please hurry Kamora. I don't like this feeling I have." She says looking around at the locals in the shop starring at the twins in horror.

"Amara, please just… go look at those books over there." Kamora says pointing to the other side of the store. Amara sighed and walked over there picking a book off the shelf and flipping through it. It was about witches… how they have some sort of pact with the devil and travel at night along with nocturnal meetings. The text in the book also said something about them taking part in orgies and cannibalism. Amara couldn't believe what she was reading. As she scanned the contents of the book it got worse. The text also told her that witches sacrificed un-baptized children to Lucifer (Satan) and infanticide.

That was enough! Amara couldn't stand anymore after reading that witches participated in infanticide. She slammed the book shut and put it back on the shelf before going back over to her sister demanding they leave now. And that was when she heard a loud neigh coming from outside. "Star," Ali said recognizing the sound of her horse. She ran outside to find some had set Stars tail a flame and was heading for Kade. "No!" Ali screamed making the man run off

"Witch!" the man yelled before hiding inside a store. Soon after Kamora came out of the store to find her sister putting out the fire on Star's tail then rounding to the front to pet the snot of her house.

"It's alright Star." She told her. "You're ok." Amara looked behind her at her sister. "Kamora, let's go now." She demands climbing onto Star. It was dark now and the air felt eerie. All the facts Ali had just learned ran through her head along with the single word someone had called her.

A Witch.

Chapter two


End file.
